Trio of one shots
by Demonic Mello
Summary: A trio of death note crossovers feturing Mello,Matt, Misa,Sebastian, Ariel and a bondage master named Sumiya.


To say the least I was surprised. You see I discovered another of my girlfriend's secrets and I thought I knew all of them. It came to me as I was serving my master his tea that he was telling me that he was going to buy a show girl's time. I shrugged my young master was sixteen after all and he was a curious man. She was expected around six. However she came at four knocking on the door.

It was Misa. She was in a red dress that came down but the dress was tight fitting. She had rouge on her cheeks. Her tiny feet had little black dancing slippers I hoped she had a carriage no gentlemen should let their lady walk those horrid streets in such little shoes. Her golden tresses were hung loose. Her lips were a harlot red but my lady was anything but that because she told me I was the first man she courted or spent time with outside of work. I had to resist impulse to move her hair to see if those golden dangles I bought for her were in her ear. Also around her neck was a black ribbon.

"oh Sebastian I didn't expect to see you here perhaps there's hope that this lad is a gentlemen after all" she said with her sweet voice much older than Elizabeth.

"My master is very curious so I hope you keep him entertained" I replied smiling and bowing letting her in. "young master your guest has arrived" I called out out after she came through the door. I closed it of course but I couldn't help staring at her butox like it was hard for me to not look at her besom. I covered my mouth and looked away feeling the blush and shame. I am a male demon after all.

I then took her by the hand escorting her to my young master's office. As I had no dinner ready yet I offered her tea and biscuits. I was glad of that. Now I could really impress her. Taking care to make her favorite dish roast duck with a cranberry dipping sauce as well as freash bread and apples. For desert I would make cremburle.

I came back to check and watched her kicking upwards in the can can style. My master looked intrigued. I was as well. I watched her dancing with her besom shaking thankful for the skirt or I would have stripped her if she was in knickers. "uh-um dinner is about ready my lord I hope she has entertained you"

"Her dancing skills are quite uneque. I'm fairly entertained by her. She has made a nice change of pace instead of me entertaining her she has graced me with several dances. Get her something cold she's sweating" I smiled and bowed giving my normal response.

After that I left something cold for my dear lady of what could be good enough I had no idea. I saw a bottle then occurred to me wine yes chilled wine should cool her down and dinner was almost ready. I went and could see the roast duck was finished as was the rest of the food since the duck took the longest. I then setted the table and in the glasses I poured a chilled white wine that complimented the taste of cranberries. After this I got them to their places announcing that dinner was served.

When that was done. My master flirted as she grabbed her favorite foods. They were harmless ones the sides I knew my master would not do something so stupid that would ruin his family name for generations. "My lady such an honor to have you" I said to my girlfriend.

"for being such a good butler I want to give you a treat" She said winking at me. How could I miss that she was using charcoal to shape around her eye?

"You met Sebastian before?" asked my master as he cut up his duck and dipped it into the sauce.

"of course we been courting for three weeks or more" she replied taking a sip of the chilled wine as she looked at me.

"yes when I met her she was a maid for the viscount I didn't really think of her being important to explain about her status would make her like Mayrin. However as she is a show girl I must confess I am very smitten by her and think some time with her was well deserved"

"Indeed it is you have done well especially well at hiding your interest. I know that if someone were eyeing Lizzie I would be acting a little bit like I needed to show she was mine." said my lord taking a bite of duck.

"Lady Elizabeth is your fiancee by securing her place you are a marques no longer just an earl. Not to forget to mention she's one of those who loves you dearly. Any man would want to keep that for himself especially in your circumstances" I said smiling eyeing my naughty girlfriend.

"oh I ate so much the duck is gone" she said laughing. I bowed and offered to bring desert. After bringing the creme burle and a silver spoon perfectly made for it I smiled. She smiled lifting up her spoon and taking a bite. I then do the same for my master. I then took the duck away.

After that my lord went out saying goodnight. I went and escorted him to his room and helped him undress. Then I went blowing out his candles and shut the door. After this I smiled and raced faster than my normal speed to see her. She smiled and started to undo her dress so it was showing a bit of underneath. I could feel the heat in my loins and expertly helped her undress so she was in knickers and a corset. I then put my gloves to my teeth starting to strip.

She then started undoing my trousers making me gasp the heat making me nearly buckle at my knees. How long had I truly been untouched and aroused? That nun didn't count I didn't even ejaculate but now I was week and seduced as a human. I will admit I was now very happy that my trousers were opened. With my drawers having an open space for my nether region closing my eyes tight and hissing in pleasure as the cooler air of the Phantomhive estate hit my very big pillow prick. I started to undo her bloomers. I saw her juicing oh she was ready for me.

I then started taking my tail coat off it would not do me any good when she and I would reach peeks. She undid her corset a little. I got a good veiw of the pale breasts. Eagerly I undid it the rest of the way as well as pulled my shirt off. I then was in nothing but my drawers as I slipped my shoes,tail coat,britches and shirt off. Then kissed her now opened breasts.

As I caressed her full breasts and kissed the wrist of her hand she cried out in pleasure. Her cheeks blushed as I took my gloves into my mouth and pulled them off using my mouth. I then used my first finger expertly finding her clit. I didn't even care that she would notice my claws. It's not like she'd be running off screaming. I then heard her gasp. I knew she wouldn't be like the nun who was ridiculously easy to get her to her peak. I caressed it with small circles making it grow and become wetter. Her red lips once more but her eyes are closed. Seh-Sebastian" she cried out making me shiver as she called my name.

I could feel it growing. I needed time but soon I would reach to the point I would be as a bee to a flower. My pillow prick was hardening. I then kissed her graceful neck minding her blood red ribbon. For the first time the idea of an anti Christ popped into my head did I want to give her the greatest treasure of all? I decided I'd think on that later and kissed her hotly my tongue twirling and pinning her's down tasting ever so sweet as I traced the inside of her left thigh with my first nail. Tracing down that pleasurable tailor muscle and making her squirm in pleasure. My demonic heart racing as well as my loins crying out I kissed her left breast taking it into my mouth tasting her succulent breast.

As she arched and panted my name in mantra I knew I could could hold no longer. I thrusted right between her legs and penetrated in thrusting her slowly at first grinding the clit making her go oh ohh ohhhhh her voice getting higher and higher. She enjoyed it and I enjoyed it. I thrusted getting deeper each time. Soon I was deep enough and my stomach which had been clench more and more clenched it's final time releasing my seed into her. I then tied her hands behind her back using the corset strings. I then pulled her so she was upside down, wrapping her legs around my waist and began fucking her that way. After thirty seconds of that I laid down so she was riding me and ride me she did taking me up to my climax once again at the same time she reached hers. Her back arched and her head thrown back.

She was sweating and to be honest I was heating up. I kissed her in another heated kiss. I then kissed down her breasts. She cried out again her sweet voice was pulling at me. I smiled and took her fingers in my mouth sucking and nipping them. She enjoyed it and I nipped her wrist and pulled her hair making her scream my name. I then was very glad no one could hear her. My eyes glowed very pleased with this. I then nipped down the chest where I had kissed not too long ago. I then took her legs wrapping it around thrusting harder I just needed one more to give her the anti Christ. I was very aroused and just by the thought of giving her it made me ejaculate inside her.

I pulled out on her last orgasm she was spent. I then with my nail wrote seven, thirteen and six six six all one underneath the other. This was it Misa was now the mother of the anti Christ. I could tell as a red aura with a complex seal appeared on her stomach where the womb was. My darling had left me spent too. So I went and put her under the covers of the bed. I took the candles that had been quite melted with the flames still going. "I hope you enjoy the gift I gave you" I said before blowing the candles out.


End file.
